The One With All the Romance
by Steven 'Janus' Apollo
Summary: The Puffs are looking for love, love is looking for the Puffs. There'll be a happy ending, but first our heroes will have to contend with long, pointless bolded AN's, run on sentences, OOCness, purple prose, a bumbling author, and outlandish plot twists!


**SkinnySlim22: So...this is my very, very, very first ever story for fanfiction, ever! So I want you to please be nice, 'kay? (long pause) Crap, I need a second personality for this author's note...all AN's in the "good" PPG fics have them...(grabs a sock from bedside table and draws a face on it, places it over hand)**

**Sock Puppet: Yeah, you heard the author! Please be really, really, really, really, really, really nice, otherwise you'll make the Powerpuffs cry!**

**SkinnySlim22: Or I could just do something even worse, like...hmm...well, let's just say I have lots and lots of discarded pieces of paper and I'm not afraid to use them!**

**Sock Puppet:...**

**SkinnySlim22: What? Litterbugs are scary!**

**Sock Puppet: Honestly, you make the most pathetic attempts to stop flames! Where do you get off, you pathetic, sniveling, torment loving excuse for an author? Well?! Why couldn't you just be normal for once in your sorry life? And romance? Why must you constantly pour all of your attention into disgusting things like Mojo/Blossom pairings when you could be writing something about the Rowdyruff Boys? **

**SkinnySlim22: But I _am _writing something about the Rowdyruffs! (fingers crossed) I think they're the best characters on the show. Happy?**

**Sock Puppet: Mmm...I guess. So tell me, who's going to be the main coupling? I'm fond of Butch and Buttercup myself, see and...**

**SkinnySlim22: Shut up. I think the readers know when they've had enough of an author's note. Now on with the drama!**

* * *

It was a wonderful, wonderful happy summer's day in the city of Townsville. The flowers were singing, the birds were blooming. All of the citizens were happily going about their lives in the most blissful, happy fashion possible. The city had never been happier in the entire history of its existence. You see, the weather was perfect, everyone was in perfect health, everyone had wads full of cash thanks to Princess Morebucks donating her riches to the good people, and for some bizarre reason unknown to everyone except perhaps the all powerful author** (that's me!),** there hadn't been any incidences of crime, whatsoever ever since the Powerpuff Girls had hit puberty. The citizens didn't care how, or why this had happened. All they knew was that no one was trying to enslave them, teach them repetitive English, unleash a deadly, mutagenic plague on them, turn them against the Powerpuff Girls, or any of the other myriad schemes that the villains of Townsville had unleashed on them in the past before they all had disappeared. Life was good.

The Powerpuff Girls, the city's protectors, who had just recently celebrated their sixteenth birthday, could have been happy along with them if they'd wanted to be, the super powered teenagers knew that for sure. It was just that all three of them were dealing with the sort of angsty teen problems that every single teenage girl in the history of the world has to deal with: relationship issues.

Blossom Utonium, the leader of the Powerpuffs and the most smartest, capablest girl in the team knew that was definitely what was eating her up. She let out an sad, slow sigh as she reminded herself of her troubles, before sitting down on the bench in the park that she and her sisters happened to be strolling through that very fine day. Of course, she sat down carefully, as not to ruin the denim, Tommy Girl brand skirt she was wearing, and she remembered to make sure not to get any dust particles on the Abercrombie brand pink midriff shirt, which perfectly showcased her perky, 36 B sized breasts, and she was careful not to place her red Prada high heels in anything that even resembled a patch of dirt. She slowly, softly, gingerly settled her pink, Louis Vitton brand handbag in her lap before she began to contemplate her great misfortune, her rose colored eyes staring at all the happy people playing before her as her long, pink streaked red hair blew about her face. Oh, why did they have to be so very happy? Why couldn't it be her?

Blossom was no stranger to bad relationships. Why, she'd just gotten out of one with the boy genius Dexter, who had started verbally abusing her for no reason as soon as they started dating. She had no idea why at all. Oh, Dexter had been so nice until he'd noticed they had different eye colors. Things went downhill from there.

"Still thinking about Dexter, Bloss?" a deep, tomboyish voice asked from beside her.

Buttercup Utonium, better known to her sisters as BC was leaning against a nearby tree, her arms crossed. Her jade green eyes, which she ringed with the drippiest, blackest eyeliner nowadays were staring at her sister with the deepest concern, as the wind whipped her shoulder length, jet black hair around her face. It was obvious from her angsty black lipstick, pallid face makeup, skin tight black halter top (which complimented her 32 B sized breasts), chunky black steel toed combat boots, and baggy black cargo pants which were hung with every kind of chain possible that BC was hiding a bit of relationship drama of her own.

She wasn't the only one who needed a big, strong man in her life, and fast, the redhead decided. At least she and her sisters could be unhappy and depressed together.

"I'm sorry, BC, it's just so hard not to." Blossom told her sister, shaking her head sadly. "I was just so sure that Dexter was the one, and then it all fell apart." she lamented, stopping a tear from escaping. She couldn't let her sisters see her cry, she was the leader, right? "I just can't understand it!" Oh, forget it, she could cry if she felt like it! That decided, she buried her head in her hands, sobbing quietly.

The redhead felt a comforting hand on her shoulder just then. "There, there, Bloss, it's like, no biggie." a bubbly, happy voice said. "Like, just forget Dexter. He just wasn't your type, 'kay?"

Blossom turned to see her other sister, Bubbles Utonium, who was standing behind her, slowly blowing a pink bubble of bubble gum. Blossom was a little jealous of her other sister nowadays, and it was easy to see why. Bubbles was nowadays, in a word, smexylicious. Her buxom, 38 C size breasts were perfectly showcased in a low-cut, cleavage baring, very expensive sky blue midriff, over which she wore a short, blue Hollister brand jacket adorned with a patch that sported a pink unicorn. The white Gucci brand skirt she wore perfectly showcased her softly rounded, alluring thighs, and the white boots she wore perfectly complimented the skirt. Her shining, beautiful, alluring, lovely, irresistible blond hair was pulled into two symmetrical pigtails and fastened with two of the most beautiful, sexy blue ribbons ever to grace this earth, which complimented her aquamarine eyes, which complimented by the blue Gucci handbag she carried that had a white Chihuahua riding in it that was named Poofles. Poofles was Bubbles' thirteenth birthday present.

"Aww, Bubs, you're so nice." Blossom said, a warm smile creeping to her face. "I only wish I could be as perpetually happy as you are."

Bubbles cracked her gum and chewed thoughtfully up and down on it while shaking her head. "No, Bloss, you're like, totally wrong there. I'm so lonesome nowadays I could cry!"

Blossom looked intensely at her bodacious, buxom, blond sister, her pink eyes speaking loads and loads of puzzlement. "Why do you say that, Bubs? I thought that William Hotfellow from down the street was really into you."

Bubbles crossed to where her sister was and sat down gingerly on the bench. She began to weep quietly. Poofles began to whine. "He...like...he's..."

"Spit it out." said BC, who had been solemnly staring into space and wondering what lingerie she should wear after she had gone on her evening date with her secret lover that her sisters only had the faintest ideas about. Red or black? Maybe see-through. "We don't have all day."

"He's just like, totally into men!" Bubbles cried. Fountains of tears began to pour from her eyes as the blonde began to weep so loud that all the happy citizens in the park stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Poofles began to howl.

Now it was Blossom's turn to rest a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. She was careful not to let any of Bubbles' tears hit her blouse, though. What if they stained it or something? Then no one would ever want to look at her.

"There, there." the redhead said, smiling to disguise the angsty loneliness that she too felt inside. "It'll get better soon, I promise."

Bubbles turned to her sister, her lovely, shining, round azure eyes blazing. "Like, how can you say that, Bloss?" she demanded urgently, angstily, loudly as she rose to her feet, her face going the most exquisite, angry shade of cherry red that had ever existed. "How can you say it'll totally get better when you just got burned by Dexter and William Hotfellow ditched me for the captain of the basketball team and BC has a secret boyfriend and even the Professor got lucky, BUT NOT US!! Well?!"

"Leave me out of this for the last time, Bubs." BC groaned, fixing the blonde with an icy, jade green glare. How could she possibly stare out into space and ponder the deep, soulful feelings she felt in her pants if her sister over here wouldn't shut up?

"Well, like, excuse me." Bubbles said, petting Poofles on the head. She put her head to one side thoughtfully, contemplating something. "Hey, speaking of that, do you think the Professor and Ms. Keane got tired of making all those desserts yet?"

Blossom laughed. BC just rolled her eyes. Sandy Keane had become a frequent guest at the Utonium household these past few months. When she first started visiting, she and Professor Utonium would just have a friendly chat over coffee. Then their chats turned into kitchen-borne makeout sessions, and now every time Ms. Keane came over, she and the Professor would disappear into his bedroom for hours on end, the Puffs' former kindergarten teacher only emerging periodically to grab another bottle of Hershey's syrup, another canister of whipped cream, or another jar of cherries. Bubbles wondered how two people could have yelling, screaming fits of happiness over making sundaes, why they couldn't just make them in the kitchen, or why they Ms. Keane was in her lingerie every time she emerged to get some more sundae ingredients. Blossom said she'd tell her when she was older.

"I don't think they'll ever be tired of making desserts, Bubs." Blossom said, winking at BC, who just snorted and went back to her mental makeout fantasy with her admirer. Oh, she wondered if the one she loved would leave more chocolates and roses in her locker tomorrow?

"Like, you totally say that all the time, Bloss." Bubbles said. She focused her shining, sparkling sapphire orbs on an amorous couple, a man and a woman, who were locked in a passionate embrace beside another tree. Suddenly, abruptly, without warning, the gold haired beauty got an idea. "I have an idea!" she said. Poofles barked happily at the sound of that revelation.

"Yes, what is it?" Blossom said quizzically.

"It better be good." BC said tartly.

"Woof!" Poofles said peppily.

"Instead of just like, sitting here moping about our like, totally total lack of loving, let's go look for love!" Bubbles said, jumping triumphantly to her feet. Poofles almost fell out of her Gucci handbag as a result, but the bubbly, busty blonde was too happy to notice. "Let's go downtown and go boy hunting! Maybe it'll help me get rid of the feelings in my pants!"

Blossom jumped to her feet too, her rose colored orbs twinkling with happiness. "That's a great idea, Bubs!"

"Whatever!" BC snapped. "I'm already taken!" She noticed that her sisters were staring at her, and she added "In my imagination, anyway. I'll go."

"Then it's settled!" Blossom said. "Girls, let's head out!"

The three nodded and began to walk away from the park bench for about twenty paces. Then Blossom remembered something.

"Hey, author, we're the Powerpuff Girls!", the redhead said, shattering the fourth wall instantly, spontaneously, with no warning whatsoever. "We can fly, remember?"

**"Oh, crap, you're right!" the author said, suppressing the urge to backhand himself. "Just hold on a sec!"**

In the space of a few moments, the girls lifted up into the air and began to fly towards downtown Townsville, leaving their signature, exclusive, famous vapor trails behind them. The citizens in the park all stopped to look at their heroes and were filled with awe. Those wonderful girls grew up so fast.

* * *

**AN: Oh, I forgot, LOL! I'd like to thank my bestest friends for inspiring me with this story! You rock, guys!**

Bubbles was instantly reminded of why she didn't take Poofles flying with her, ever, when the little Chihuahua began to panic and summarily threw up on her very expensive, unwashable, blue blouse.

"Like, ewww!" the curvy beauty squealed, narrowing her eyes at the small dog. "Bad dog, Poofles! Very bad dog!"

"It's your fault!" BC shouted as the three soared over the myriad towering buildings of Townsville, expertly dodging buildings, billboards, and any threat to their trendy outfits that might exist in the air. "You know better than to take Poofles flying! The Professor already warned you that she could get motion sickness!"

"Well, excuse me if I don't want to leave my baby all alone!" Bubbles snapped. "I'd like to hear what _you'd_ do in a like, totally urgent situation like this!"

Just then, Blossom paused. "Girls, do you hear someone calling for help?"

BC looked down and looked back up at her sisters. The black haired vixen's face was about as green as her eyes. "Bloss, Bubs, whatever you do, do not look down."

"What, is it a car accident?" Blossom inquired.

"Like, is it a total fashion mishap?" Bubbles asked.

"No, it's even worse." BC said. "Don't ask, just keep on flying."

Just then, the owner of the voice, who had the vocal qualities of Edward G. Robinson, decided to speak up, making it so all three could hear him. "Oh, is someone there...perhaps the Powerpuffs?" he called, trying to pump as many dramatic gravitas into his voice as he could. "I don't think they'd let a crime go unpunished...a heinous crime being committed right under their noses! I sure do hope they get here in time before something even more terrible happens!"

Bubbles slowed down and began to lower herself to the ground. BC spun around and went after her sister.

"Bubs, don't bother with them." the black haired girl said. "They're just going to let whatever you say soar over their heads."

"Like, I've gotta try." Bubbles said, speeding up to her destination: the front of the local candy store. "Maybe they'll listen to me."

"Bloss, she's doing it again!" BC said, tapping her other sister on the shoulder.

"It's no big deal, BC." Blossom said. Still, she joined her sister as they descended to the ground where Bubbles now stood, locking eyes with the three bluish-green, hat wearing protozoa that had parked themselves under the brass "No Loitering" sign beside the front door of the candy shop.

"Hi, Amoeba Boys!" Bubbles chirped happily, waving a hand. "Like, what's happening, dudes?"

Bossman, the gray fedora wearing leader of the three, who had been calling out to the Puffs just now stared blankly at the busty, buxom blue eyed blonde as if this was the dumbest question he'd ever been asked. "Why, haven't ya noticed?" he asked the beauty, as he indicated the brass sign. "While you three was flyin' around minding yer own business, the Boys and me perpetrated the first breach of the law this week!" He grinned triumphantly, as his henchmen, the aptly named tall, brown fedora clad Skinny Slim and the also aptly named diminutive, black cap clad Junior, tried to look as menacing as possible.

"Right under your noses, Powerpuffs!" Junior exclaimed. Bossman shot him a dirty look, and the smaller protozoan looked down at the ground. The trio's leader was having his moment of glory for the day, and no one, not even his henchmen were going to ruin it.

"Like, what crime?" Bubbles inquired, asked, demanded, quizzically, curiously, inquisitively. "I don't see one."

"Don't bother, Bubs..." BC snarled.

"Why, haven't ya noticed?" Bossman asked the blonde, indicating the "No Loitering" sign. "We've been hangin' around here for two hours now, and no one has looked twice! Those signs carry the force of law, don't they?"

Indeeed, they did, and the Powerpuffs could tell that a crime was being committed by the only active villains in Townsville. This was, ironically, the Amoeba Boys' only chance to shine. They weren't doing a good job of it, because let's face it: they're the Amoeba Boys. They can't win. But I love 'em anyway, I mean, that's where my username comes from, and you can find several other fics on this site where-

_RUMBLE...CRASH...KABOOM!_

"What was that?!" Slim and Junior chorused, quivering like the blobs they were. (Except they were amoebas!)

"Ah...I think it was one of them fourth walls." Bossman said. "That author guy just blew it up."

**"Oh, give me a break" said SkinnySlim22 the omnipotent author. "It's just fanfiction- I can do what I want!"**

"This is embarrassing..." BC moaned, tugging on Blossom's arm. "Let's go already!"

Bubbles shrugged, tossing her golden, sparkling, lovely, caressable, sniffable, admirable hair to one side and then the other, while wondering why Slim and Junior, who had forgotten all about the fourth wall exploding, seemed to be so interested in her chest. Every time she moved their eyes were following her...er, assets. "Umm...like, maybe they do, maybe they don't. Point is, no one cares anymore."

"_What_?!" the three Amoebas exclaimed at the same time.

"Bubbles...Blossom...Buttercup, ya can't say that!" Bossman exclaimed, going inarticulate. "We can't...you can't...we're villains...you're heroes..."

"Oh yeah, right, _you're _villains." BC snorted. "And it's 'BC' for the last time! 'Buttercup' is lame!"

"Not any more!" Bubbles said. "Like, we totally stopped saving the day four years ago, guys." she said "And people stopped like, totally committing crimes after that."

"Well, whaddya call disobeying this sign, then?" Bossman demanded.

"Nobody cares about the stupid sign!" BC shouted.

"BC!" Blossom said.

"Like, it is true." Bubbles said. Instinctively, she put a hand up to cover her cleavage. The amount of attention it was getting from the two henchmen, and now their boss, was making her a little uncomfortable, embarrassed, and worried, ecspecially since it now seemed that crime wasn't the only thing the Amoebas were thinking about. "You don't have to be bad guys anymore! You can totally go out and do whatever it is that you guys feel like!"

"But we is doing what we feels like!" Slim exclaimed.

"Like, go do something else then." Bubbles said. She turned to leave as her two sisters prepared to lift off again.

"What if one of them other villains comes over here?!" Bossman called after the three. "What if...um, that monkey decides to...commit more crimes or something?"

"That won't happen!" Blossom called. "No more crime means we'll never have to be heroes again! Now, if you excuse us, we're looking for love!" With that, they were gone.

The three protozoa stared despondently, sadly, blankly at the departing trio. An hour passed before Slim spoke up.

"Uh...hey, Boss?" the tall amoeba asked. "If we gotta stop bein' do what we feels like, can I tell ya somethin'?" Seeing as Bossman still stood there, stoically, silently, unresponsively, Slim continued, moving closer to his boss...much closer. "Ya see...ya kinda give me feelin's in my pants, Boss."

Bossman clocked his taller henchman over the head. "Shaddup! Ya don't even _wear_ pants! An' we ain't gonna stop workin' in this business, you idiot! We're criminals and we'll always be criminals!"

"It's what we do!" Junior said in agreement.

"D'ah...if you say so." Slim said, somewhat defeated. Between Bossman and Bubbles, he'd blown his chances forever. A few more moments passed. "Now what?"

"We just wait for them to come back." Bossman said. "They _always _come back."

* * *

The Powerpuffs never did come back. The three beautiful, super powered love goddesses were already at the local coffee shop. Blossom was sitting down at a table sipping a mocha, while BC angstily stared at the window and wondered when her secret love would come for her to sweep her away to passion mountain and Bubbles was walking around and trying to garner phone numbers from every single man that walked in.

"Hi, I'm like, Bubbles." she said, leaning over across a table at a man of about forty, all while dabbing at the dog vomit on her blouse and trying to cover up her cleavage. "Like, who are you?"

"I'm married." the older man snarled, indicating the ring on his finger. "Now buzz off!"

"That's hot." Bubbles said. "Do you like dogs? This is Poofles. Say hello, Poofles!"

The small Chihuahua responded by ejecting the rest of her lunch into the man's coffee. He stared smolderingly, peevishly, angrily up at her. "Get the hell away from me." he said.

"Like fine, just drop the 'tude!" Bubbles told him, before stomping over to Blossom. "Bloss, why doesn't anyone like me?"

Blossom looked up from her copy of _Lonely, Love Starved Girl_, and laughed. "Bubs, don't be silly, everyone likes you!"

"They do not!" the buxom gold haired beauty said, tears spilling forth from her aqua colored eyes as she sat down at the chair that was beside the table that her sister sat at in the coffee shop in the middle of Townsville that the author isn't even sure has ever existed because he didn't feel like doing any research because he didn't want to so there! "My only real friend in the world is Poofles!"

Almost on cue, Poofles leapt out of her handbag and went skittering away, yelping her poor little head off and ran out the door and down the street, never to be seen again.

"NO!!" Bubbles cried, dropping to her knees in the most dramatic way possible. "Life is not worth living!"

"Hey, sweetie, that's not true." a male voice said from behind the counter. Bubbles rose to her feet slowly, dramatically, with purpose, as she turned to face the worker who'd addressed her. He had shaggy, blond hair, twinkling sapphire eyes, a perfect, all-over tan, and was clad in a blue uniform. Bubbles took one look at him and fell in love forever.

"Hi there..." she said, looking into the blond boy's eyes. He looked so much like her, and that was what she found most attractive. "You're hot."

"Thanks, so are you." the mystery boy said. **(AN: Ooh, I wonder who it could be?)**

"Hey, what's a lovely girl like you doing reading a magazine for lonely people?" another male voice asked Blossom. She looked up slowly to see a handsome, muscular boy with flowing, red, Fabio-style locks and beautiful, deep, soulful red eyes, who wore a red uniform. She too fell right in love with him.

"Wow...you're... so ripped." Blossom said. "And your eyes are...so much like mine..."

"Why thank you." the red haired boy said, striking a pose. "I have been up at the gym working on my pecs, just for you."

"For me?" Blossom squealed. "Wow, and I hardly even know you!" **(AN: She does, she just doesn't realize it, ha ha. LOLZ :))**

"Hey, who's the lonely girl staring out the window?" a third boy called. He was really athletic looking with spiky black hair, emerald green eyes, and a light, all-over tan. He was clad in a green uniform.

"I'm BC, who the hell are you?" BC called.

"Wow, such an attitude!" the black haired boy said. "It hasn't changed a bit since we last met!" **(AN: SHOCKER TIME!)** "I'm Butch, remember?"

"And I'm Brick." the red haired, Fabio type boy said.

"And I'm Boomer." the blond dreamboat said.

**(AN: SEE, I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE A PLOT TWIST, DIDN'T I?)**

"The Rowdyruff Boys?!" the three Powerpuffs cried in shock and awe. "But we thought you guys were evil!"

"We are." Boomer said, and then caught himself. "I mean, um, we were, until..."

"Until we saw how beautiful and irresistible you were!" Brick added, clutching Blossom's hands in his. "From then on, we decided to always do everything in our power to make you ours!"

"Well it worked." Blossom said, leaning up and planting a kiss on Brick's lips. "Your outright similarity to me turns me on. I'm yours forever and ever!"

"Like, count me in too!" Bubbles said, leaning over the counter to shove her tongue in between Boomer's lips. "I'm totally into you!" she said after they broke from their tongue kiss, a ribbon of sparkling, honeyed saliva hanging between them.

"Well, BC, what do you say?" Butch called, to BC, who was still staring longingly out the window, as if she was waiting for someone. The black haired boy noticed this and hopped over the counter, striding over to where the Gothic Powerpuff stood, still staring out the window. "I'm into you, aren't you into me?"

"I'm sorry, Butch, but it can't work out between us." BC said sadly, her jade orbs darkening. "There's someone else who's been into me for a long time, someone whose loving embrace I'll never be able to break from in a million years." She shook her head, her black hair twinkling under the electric lights. "I'm sorry, but it'll never happen. I'm already in love."

"Well, who is it?!', Butch demanded. "'Cause whoever it is, he's not good enough for you!"

BC laughed sheepishly, a blush coming to her normally pallid, white, pale, non-tan complexion. "Umm...yeah, 'he'. Look, Butch-"

Just then the voice BC had been aching to hear all day issued through the doors, that rich, feminine, seductive, chocolaty voice. "Oh, Pookie, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Butch's jaw dropped, as the voice's owner, a tall, slinky, pale skinned, red catsuit wearing woman with ever-undulating, raven black hair stepped through the door in high heeled boots, her red lips turned up in a playful smile, as her eyelashes batted playfully at the black haired Puff.

BC smiled, striding up to her love. "I'm so sorry for making you hunt for me, Smoochiekins," she said. "It's just...well, you know how my sisters can be sometimes."

Sedusa wrapped a protective arm around her lover's shoulders, purring sweet whispers into her ear. "No harm done, Pookie. All that time I spent hunting for you gave me some great ideas for some new naughty little games we can play." She leaned over and nibbled BC's ear, causing the green eyed girl to shudder in pleasure.

"_Sedusa_?!" Bubbles and Blossom exclaimed. Brick and Boomer just gaped in shock.

"You're dumping me for _Sedusa_?!" Butch demanded.

"_Dumping_?" BC snapped. "We were never going out, genius!" She snuggled closer to her partner, and smiled gently at her sisters. "I'm sorry, girls. I meant to tell you earlier. It's just that...well, Smoochiek-ah, Sedusa wanted to keep it our little secret, and I just can't say no to someone so...well, seductive."

"Oh, Pookie, you're making me blush!" the former villainess said. Both lovers were trying to ignore the feelings in their pants, and it was becoming hard not to give into temptation. "Come on, let's go." she said, leading BC towards the door. "All this attention our relationship is getting is making me horny."

"I'm right behind you, Smoochiekins." BC told her love. "You have the handcuffs?"

"But of course." Sedusa purred. With that, they were gone.

"She liked girls..." Butch said. "Who knew?"

"Well, at least Butterc...d'er, BC is happy." Blossom told Brick, leaping into his arms. "Let's go hang out."

"Yeah, like totally, let's!" Bubbles said, jumping into Boomer's arms. The two Ruffs nodded and walked out the door, flying away into the sunset, their girlfriends in tow.

Butch ran out the door after them. "Um, hey, what about me!" he called. "Guys? Guys! Remember the plan! We have to have BC too! Guys, come back!"

* * *

Far, far away, on top of a volcano sat an observatory. On top of the observatory sat a telescope. Staring through that telescope was one of the most heinous villains in Townsville, one that most believed had died long ago, an ape clad in a purple uniform, white turban and flowing cape. He was monitoring Blossom and Brick and Bubbles and Boomer as they soared through the air and out of sight.

"Yes..." he said, chuckling. "After years of waiting and planning for the perfect opportunity, to rule the city of Townsville, the city will soon belong to me, Mojo Jojo! All I must do now is wait until the Rowdyruff Boys remember their purpose, their purpose by which I mean their reason I sent them, being to deliver me the Powerpuff Girls, and when they are delivered, the girls that is, I, Mojo Jojo, will be able to annihilate them as I please, which is what I have longed to do all these years, for if I did not plan to annihilate them, I would have-"

"Are you planning to come to bed anytime soon?" an effeminate voice called from behind him. "Or do you just plan to waste your breath on the girls? The boys will deliver them, trust me."

Mojo turned to see his one true love, the red, flamboyant looking, crab clawed devil known only as Him nestled in his bed. The demon was already undressed and had the covers pulled around him. He indicated the empty spot on the bed. "You promised we'd do something special tonight, remember?"

"Oh, yes, the special favor I promised you after I had executed the plan we had devised to exterminate the Girls which we loathe. Yes, I remember." Mojo said, abandoning his post at the telescope. "Just give me a moment." That said, he began to undress, trying to keep the feelings in his own pants from overwhelming him before he had a chance to put them to good use.

Moments later, the two villains could be heard all throughout Townsville as they celebrated what was sure their eventual victory over the Powerpuff Girls in the loudest, most affectionate way possible. Let's just say that no one within five blocks of the observatory got any sleep that night.

* * *

**SkinnySlim22: And it's finished!**

**Sock Puppet: Yeah...that was a little different from what I had in mind. But, whatever. Bubbles and Boomer and Brick and Blossom are going to have a happy ending, right?**

**SkinnySlim22:...um, right, sure. Of course. Well, that's all, folks! But wait: so many questions! Will any heroes step up to warn the girls of the impending danger...and by danger, I mean heated makeouts and passionate sex with the possibility of pregnancy...but will they? Will Princess give up being the next Mother Teresa and go back to a life of crime? Will the Professor and Ms. Keane ever get tired of those sundaes? Where do the Amoeba Boys go from here? Will Buttercup and Sedusa have a happy ending? What will the future hold for Mojo and Him? Not to mention Fred! Find out in the next chapter!**

**Sock Puppet: Hey! You said that this'd be a one-chapter only deal!**

**SkinnySlim22: It will be! That is...unless I get 500 reviews, a chance to meet the ghost of James Cagney, and the head of Colonel Montoya. Then maybe I'll write a sequel!**

**Sock Puppet: Ooh! Ooh! Can I be your first reviewer?**

**SkinnySlim22: No. You're not that kind of sock puppet, genius.**

**Sock Puppet: Aww...**

**SkinnySlim22: Well, that's all for now, folks! Remember, happy trails, love your neighbor, don't do drugs, and support your local sheriff! Goodnight!**

**Sock Puppet: And good luck **

**SkinnySlim22: And sorry if I wasn't allowed to borrow the pants line, Commander, I'll take it out if you want me to, KTHX, bye!**


End file.
